Parental Instincts
by psyraven
Summary: An alternative scene for the episode 'The Thin Red Line' because, seriously, Jane with a baby? We needed more of that... Jisbon friendship with hints of potential romance in the future so, pretty much like the show itself, then...


**A/N:** This was the first piece I wrote for 'The Mentalist' - an alternative scene for the episode 'The Thin Red Line' - so I thought I'd post it here as an incentive to write the next part and finish it off. As always, reviews are welcome. :) Oh, and I own nothing, particularly not Patrick Jane (although if anyone knows where I can get one...?)

* * * * * * * *

Patrick Jane followed his instincts out of the tiny apartment and towards the stairs leading down into the parking lot. The keys in the young woman's hand had been his first clue, as if she was only stopping by briefly to drop off the groceries. Then he'd noticed the bottle and the powdered milk – he was surprised Lisbon had picked up so quickly on what was in the bag. A thought had popped into his head and he wondered if he could possibly be right. Pressing the button on the car keys, he waited for the little chirrup of noise that would direct him to the right car, and beamed when he heard it.

The others trailed behind him as he made his way over to the car, explaining his reasoning to them as he went. Bending down and looking through the window into the car seat, he saw that his suspicions were indeed correct. He opened the door and unlatched the restraints, plucking the wide-awake little girl out of the car and holding her up to the audience, as if presenting the final reveal of a magic trick. He grinned at the looks of surprise on their faces, then noticed the smile lighting up Lisbon's face at the sight of the cute baby.

"Hello, baby," she said in sing-song tones, and gave the child a little wave. The baby smiled back at her and waved her arm energetically, and Jane watched Lisbon's whole demeanour change with absorbed fascination. Gone was the tough, no-nonsense cop and in her place was suddenly a woman, soft with maternal warmth and caring. He thought he quite liked this new side of Lisbon. Just when he thought he knew her, there always seemed to be some new facet to uncover. It was part of what fascinated him about her.

She stayed with him and the baby while the rest of the team investigated the scene. He didn't ask why, for fear she'd change her mind and join the others. He found there was something soothing about sitting there in the sunshine, the two of them talking quietly about the case while the heavy warmth of well-fed child filled his arms with remembered softness. He'd missed this, he thought, cradling the girl to his chest and watching with amusement as she took in her surroundings. He hardly let himself remember his daughter's early years – it was too painful to remind himself of what he'd lost. Holding this little girl now, though, he wondered if he'd ever again know the joy of being a father. It was the cruellest fate, to have had that role and then have had it ripped away from him. No parent should ever outlive their children.

Something in Lisbon's sympathetic gaze told him she understood what he was thinking. Her hand reached out as if to rub his arm consolingly, before she chickened out and grasped the baby's hand instead, playing with the little fingers as she cooed at the girl, making her smile.

"Poor little thing," she murmured, as she softly brushed her hand across the downy head. "I bet she doesn't even realise her mom's gone, yet."

"So what'll happen to her?" he asked after a brief pause, hoping that whatever it was, she would have a loving, affectionate and, above all, safe upbringing.

"Social Services have foster moms who specialise in babies," Lisbon said. "They'll look after her until they find Patrice's family."

He frowned. "If she had a family."

Minelli came over to them, looking exasperated. "I've just had Social Services on the phone. They're understaffed 'cause three of their case workers called in sick this morning, and they can't send anyone to pick up the kid – name's Kayleigh, apparently – for another couple of hours. They asked if we could look after her 'til then."

"Sure," Jane said quickly with a grin. "Not a problem. Is it, cutie-pie?" He tickled little Kayleigh and she squirmed and gave him a gummy smile, before leaning over and launching herself towards Lisbon. To Jane's surprise, the agent didn't pull away or look awkward, instead plucking the child effortlessly out of the air and bouncing her on one hip with an ease born of familiarity. His eyes narrowed. Interesting.

"We'll take her back to the office and keep her there – can you let them know where to pick her up?" she asked Minelli, diverting little Kayleigh by jingling her car keys.

"Sure. But who's going to manage my crime scene while you two are off playing happy families?"

Jane and Lisbon shared the briefest of awkward glances. "Cho can take care of things here. Once Social Services have picked Kayleigh up, Jane and I will swing by Patrice's place, see what we can find out about her and her boyfriend."

"Fine." Minelli grudgingly agreed to this plan. "But I'd better not come in later to find my squad room filled with dirty diapers and cuddly toys."

"Don't worry, I'll make Jane clean up his mess," Lisbon said, walking away towards the SUV with the baby who waved gleefully at Jane over her shoulder.

"Hey!" he protested, starting to follow them.

"Don't forget her car seat," Lisbon called back to remind him. "And the rest of her stuff, too."

Jane shot a wry look at Minelli. "I'm beginning to sense who wears the trousers in our little family."

"Today, Jane!"

"Coming, dear!" he yelled back, grinning as he stooped to remove the items they would need from the car before heading after her.


End file.
